We plan to test the effect of lowering of plasma FFA concentrations on insulin sensitivity and glucose tolerance in patients with NIDDM and in individuals who are at high risk to develop NIDDM because they are obese, have impaired glucose tolerance and are fist degree relatives of patients with NIDDM. We anticipate that all these individuals have a substantial degree of insulin resistance.